


Origin of Shudders

by LinusPearl



Series: Warm Bodies [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bratty Byakuya, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, male nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya sat back up, still glaring at him, and reluctantly dragged his rear toward the edge of the bed. He took the steaming mug of tea Renji offered him with a slight nod. Renji noticed that the moment his bony fingers touched the porcelain, goosebumps blossomed on his skin and Byakuya shuddered, a soft hiss escaping his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin of Shudders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr, dedicated to junko who actually inspired my into writing again. Thank you <3

Renji put his coat on the rack and walked to the kitchen without turning on the light, slender and muscular legs avoiding with used agility the pieces of furniture in his way. Renji grumbled as he grabbed the stick in his long, vivid red strands, placing it between his teeth as he re did the simple bun that was starting to be loose and pined the stick in his hair. He then sighed as he quickly grabbed the electric kettle to fill it and put it to boil.

Renji lifted his head as he heard a cough from a room behind him and a soft smile lit his features. Still walking in the dark, he headed toward the bedroom where a slender body was stretched out above the covers. Renji sighed, shaking his head in resignation before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." he whispered as he pressed his lips on damp dark strands.

Byakuya only grumbled, struggled to open heavily lidded eyes.

"You are late."

Byakuya's voice was raw, hoarse, and one or two levels deeper than usual. Renji snorted as he sat back up, pushing the hair away from his lover's face.

"Am not." he replied with a grin. "Beside, you should be under the covers, not above."

Byakuya turned his face away from Renji's fresh and soothing hand, lips slightly pouting, shifting to lay on his side.

"I am fine." he retorted, glaring at Renji over his shoulder.

"Like hell you are!" Renji said, rolling his eyes.

As he prompted himself up, the kettle whistled in the kitchen. From the corner of his eye, he caught the slender silhouette sitting up on the mattress.

"Stay in bed, I'll be right back."

"Bring back something to eat."

Renji made a sound to let his lover he heard and rushed to the kettle. He poured to steaming mugs of tea when Byakuya's voice came from the bedroom after a particularly loud sneezing.

"Something sugary."

Renji opened the fridge and just as his fingers hovered over the metallic box with the word chocolate printed in relief, Byakuya's voice cut him.

"No chocolate."

Renji sighed. His phone chimed from somewhere in the flat and he walked to the rack to retrieve it. Missed call from Rukia. Renji pushed the dial button and returned to the kitchen.

"Hey, Renji."

"What's up?"

Renji resumed his search of sugary food for his lover.

"Not much. Heard that Nii-sama is sick." Her voice carried a strange mix of concern and amusement.

"Yeah. Just a cold." Renji reflexively shrugged, as if she was there.

He put the loud-speaker on before setting the phone on the counter, easing his task as he needed both hands.

"How is he?"

"Renji!" came the impatient voice, instantly followed by a fit of cough.

"He is fine, as you can hear." Renji chuckled, his grin reaching his ears, and then spoke louder. "But he'd be better if he didn't wiggle his butt around the house, naked!"

An outraged sound came from the bedroom while Rukia tried to muffle her laughs, and she difficultly managed an offended tone to scold him. Renji whispered a "ah, gotcha!" when in one of the cupboards a box of speculos seemed to pop out of nowhere, coming to his rescue.

"Well, I'll keep you updated, ok?"

"Ok. Don't tease him too much." she replied, dead serious and Renji could almost see her face, brows furrowed and pointing her finger at him.

"Yeah."

After hanging up, he grabbed the honey pot that sat next to the speculos and put everything on a tray.

The room was darker than earlier but Renji could make out the outlines of Byakuya's body. The man was laying on his stomach, facing the window. He shook his head, a fond smile lifting the corners of his mouth. If somebody had told Renji, when he engaged in a relationship with Byakuya the ever so cold and collected director of the Kuchiki Banks, that the man who had almost an empire at his feet would be back to the bratty, insufferable self he used to be when he was a teenager, Renji would have never believe that.

Truth was that it was actually his fifth time witnessing his lover reverting back to that dormant side of him in the course of six years together. Renji sat at the end of the bed and wrapped his fingers around the thin ankle to shake it.

"Come on, you asked something to eat."

Byakuya sat back up, still glaring at him, and reluctantly dragged his rear toward the edge of the bed. He took the steaming mug of tea Renji offered him with a slight nod. Renji noticed that the moment his bony fingers touched the porcelain, goosebumps blossomed on his skin and Byakuya shuddered, a soft hiss escaping his lips.

"You should at least put a shirt on."

Another glare.

"I am perfectly fine." Byakuya retorted with a nosy voice.

Byakuya reluctantly munched on a speculos. Renji silently watched him while he drank his tea. Sweat dampened his skin and matted his hair to his forehead. His skin had a green tint and made him look paler. Byakuya put his mug back on the tray and his slender form shivered again. Renji shook his head, got up and quickly picked a t-shirt from the chest of drawers standing nearby. Sitting on the bed again, he brought Byakuya closer after setting the tray on the floor.

"Come on, put that on." he started.

Byakuya pushed away his hand that held the shirt.

"I don't need that."

"Yeah, right. It's not like you caught a cold and you're having fever." Renji snorted.

Byakuya leaned in, hands pressed on Renji's thighs, and ghosted his mouth over his lover's ear. For a few seconds, he just breathed and Renji thought he couldn't have a better view of Byakuya's body; and the way he shuddered again, making his breath tingle hot on Renji's couldn't have been better indication of what Byakuya needed.

"I need..." Byakuya's words trailed off.

The same way his hands trailed off, one tugging his shirt out of his jeans and the other pressing on Renji's crotch.

"Are you sure..." Renji swallowed hard as Byakuya straddled his lap. "that this is a good... idea..."

Renji's eyes closed as soon as Byakuya's lips touched the skin of his throat. He let himself fall backward on the mattress then rolled the two of them, pining Byakuya under him with one firm hand. He captured Byakuya's lips, pushing his tongue into his mouth almost forcefully, eliciting a low moan from the other man. His free hand wandered on Byakuya's pale side and this time, when the slender body shivered, Renji was pretty sure it wasn't due to fever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ByaRen fic and I had a hard time writing it (even though I enjoyed it). So please if you have any advice or comment, feel free to drop me a message here or on tumblr ^^
> 
> Also go read [junko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko)'s works, they're awesome you won't regret it :D


End file.
